young_avengers_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Seven Bat
This is the seventh episode of season one, and the seventh episode in the series overall. Previous Episode: Episode Six Next Episode: Episode Eight Plot James, Dee Dee, Nicco, Gertrude, Alex and Old Lace stand ready to fight, the rain pours, WitchBreaker, she starts to drain them again just as Steven, Carolina and Austin teleport in. Steven tells Carolina, Austin, Dee Dee, James, Gertrude, Old Lace and Alex to find Nox and take her down. They all run off accept for Nicco, Steven uses his magic for protect them all. Then opens a portal and send her into it. He falls down, unconscious. Nicco helps him up. Carolina and Austin quickly revisit and find Nox's hideout with Bat James leading the way, Gertrude riding Old Lace, Alex and Dee Dee running with them too. They find Nox who is pissed, James uses his Sonic Beam, Carolina uses he telekinesis to throw various sharp objects at Nox, and Austin throws a comet, knocking her out cold. Dee Dee then runs up and mimics her powers, and using asgarudian strength, chokes and kills her quickly, the others watch, Gertrude is in horror. Steven and Nicco come in to see what Dee Dee had to do to save them and he tells her it is ok. Another bat flies into town, and is chased by a man driving a van, he shoots fire at it but it flies away far enough from him not to be seen anymore. He stops his jeep, and gets out, and looks at the sky. Steven brings all his students back to The Academy, Dee Dee is put on the couch as Alex heals her. Nicco goes silently to her room, as does James. Gertrude, Old Lace, Austin, and Carolina sit in the lounge to wait for Dee Dee to fully recover. After healing her she wakes up but is told to rest by Steven, he tells the others to go to bed and rest too, they have all been through a lot. Steven then tells Dee Dee about her parents, and that a vampire did it, not the witches, and Doc was killed by Marie. Dee Dee cries in his arms. That Night, they all sleep, but Steven who sits in the lounge by candle light, looking in the book of Vampyr. Just then Victor walks in, and comes up to Steven and introduces himself, and says he is hunting a vampire named Topher and he has settled here for some reason, Steven admits their was a vampire killing here already and the two figure out Topher could of come her to meet a mate. The next day, Dee Dee wakes up feeling way better, she goes downstairs the see Carolina, Nicco, Alex, Gertrude, James, Austin, Victor and Steven are all talking, they inform her of the Vampire situation and she just turns around and goes to her room. Steven tells the others to get ready, at dusk they go hunting. Alex goes to his room and sees his mom and dad in the mirror, they tells him to give them the info, he tells them about Nicco's Grandmother, the three witches, Topher and Victor and the vampires, they tell them to keep and eye out for a good ambush opportunity and he can contact them with his new device he got in the mail, he thanks them and they disappear. Dee Dee cries for her dead parents and mentor. That night, Steven teleports them to an abandon cave, Topher and his mate Sallaih feeding on a native girl. A fight ensues, James, Carolina, Alex and Gertrude work together and stake Sallaih, killing her. Steven, Victor, Austin and Nicco use a sun spell and fire ball from Victor's gun to kill Topher, he burst into flames. Victor stays one last night, he stays up with Carolina, James, and Gertrude. They talk and Carolina and Gertrude to go bed. Victor kisses James, and says he just had to know what it was like. James smiles. Alex visits Dee Dee and they kiss, he tells her it is ok, and she tells him she does not want this life, and he tells her there is a way out. Starring Steven Strange Carolina Dean Nicco Minor James Santini Deliliah Deerborn Austin Garde Alex Wilder Gertrude Yorkes Topher Sallaih Victor Mancha Nox WitchBreaker Category:Season One Runaways Category:Episodes